


Couple Tango

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Day 5, F/M, PruHun Week, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be an addition to the afterparty which is going to be held in Madrid, and Hungary taught Prussia something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couple Tango

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya   
_no profit is gained in the making_.

.                                                

* * *

.

“Put your palm here,” Hungary started with taking Prussia’s hand and locating it right above her hips. She slowly frowned upon his action; he gripped her too hard, nevertheless, she suddenly laughed after taking notice of his dripping sweat on the forehead. “Don’t be to nervous, this is only a dance.”

“I’m ... too awkward in this ... oh, no, I’m awesome, right? I can manage this in no time, kesesese! Ooops—okay, okay,” he was suddenly shocked by her pinching on his back of hand, all because his grasp started to hurt her.

“This dance is actually easy because all you do as a partner is just mirroring.”

“Uhm.”

“When I move forward with my right, then you should move backward with your left, and vice versa.”

“... Okay. May we try?”

Hungary stepped forward with her right leg, and he followed rather clumsily to the back with his left. He almost tumbled backward but fortunately she hold him steadily. Hungary continued the practice with moving with her left, and Prussia seemed like had absorbed the lesson in his mind well. He smirked smugly upon the success, “Kesese, it’s so fun and easy!”

Hungary rolled her eyes, “Say that when you try to have a tango with Argentinian.”

“Let’s do it again!”

“Okay. But remember the pattern, the dance is kinda like this: slow, slow, quick, quick, slow.”

“Got it!”

Both parties repeated the move Hungary just taught five times with the pattern of speed. She, seeing that Prussia is not that hard to be taught (she remembered, he was a great warrior back then, right? Quick response and reflex was part of his life), started to do improvisation by her own as the closing of that first lesson; with moving right to meet left. She repeated from the first and he went along in harmony. It felt so right and perfect for her so that she decided to take a break. He was good, though.

He snickered out loud and sat beside her, “I managed it!”

“It is just first steps, airhead. And I have not worn my heels, because when I do, the chance of you getting hurt is bigger,” she replied with sarcastic smile, raising a pair of high heels. She put it on, only to gain a grunt from him.

“Forget the shoes, let’s just learn first.”

“No, no, no! Footwear is crucial element in practicing dance. You have to be used with the shoes or heels before dancing, especially for women, for it will determine how your performance will be.”

Prussia only shook his head “... What a burden.”

“I proved it.”

He stared at her heels, squinting at the sparkling golden glitters and the tiny emerald accessories beautifying all along the curve. And he was reminded of him accompanying her to buy new dress and that heels some days before, and after she had been satisfied by the shopping, then she had asked him whether he would like to be her partner of dance, in the afterparty of an annual meeting that was going to be held in Madrid.

(Blame Belgium for this uncommon addition, though, and everyone knew that she suggested this just was because she wanted to have a special tango dance she had just succesfully mastered with her ~secret~ lover.)

He firstly doubted the offering as he knew when it went to everything related to come in couple or matched costume, he would not have been her first priority. But when he insisted him with the strong reason of she had been sure that he would be her perfect partner in swift-rhythm dance, he had agreed to prove that he was indeed awesome.

“Is the allowed dance for the afterparty is just tango? Ia haven’t called Spain regarding this, to be honest.”

“Not at all,” Hungary stood up, trying to familiarize herself with the shoes, moving left and right just like the dance’s moves. “Belgium decided to divide dancing session of the party into three. The first one is for ones who loves tango, the second is modern dance—America listed himself first as the performer, just for you to know—and the last one is for ones who love slow-paced dance, like ballroom dance or Gaskell dance. Austria-san this morning told me that he has asked Monaco-san for this, and Romano as I heard has convinced Switzerland to permit him bring his sister for this. They will rock their own section, and let’s do the same in tango!” she looked so determined and enthusiastic.

“Oh of course we should! But why tango? We can be the best in the second part, too, I think.”

“Because I know tango and I want you to master it too.”

“Ow, I’m flattered,” he wrinkled his nose. “You master it?”

“Thanks to Argentina for teaching me.”

“You often meet her?”

“We have a lot of things in common,” she giggled. “I often come to her place.”

“So that’s the reason of you always disappearing when I came to your home?”

“Sorry for that, that’s your fault because you often come without telling.”

“I have never intended to do so. I’m a wanderer, I do adventure all around Europe in my spare time.”

“So that’s the reason why Germany always be disappointed in you. You don’t help him well enough.”

“I’m helping by gathering information,” he lifted his hand to she who was standing before him. “Shall we dance, Miss?”

Hungary laughed, as the position was so odd. But she took his hand in hers, eventually, and pulled him upward. Too excited until she almost fell on her back but he managed to catch her back and held her with his other hand was on her hip. And their eyes met, like a pair of tango dancer in their closing of the dance, then they smiled to each other.

They would be under the spotlight, Prussia was sure.

And Hungary knew she didn’t make any mistake in choosing him as her partner, judging by how his eyes shimmered when they did the practice and when his hands on her body.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I once came across a fanart, found by my sister, about Hungary and Argentina. They are connected by the fact of inventing ballpoint. The one who created ballpoint, László Bíró, had been a Hungarian who fled from country to avoid Nazi persecution but later he became an Argentinian. Unfortunately I didn’t find the fanartist—but thank you a lot for your amazing work which lets me find something new!
> 
> So I think maybe it’s fun to make Hungary and Argentina as best buddy X3


End file.
